Of Lads and Playtime
by My Note Book
Summary: What kind of mischief can Kili get up to when an unsuspecting Dwalin is set to watch him? Only Aulë knows... Set when the brunette's just a lad ;). No slash.


**Authoress Note: Yeah, yeah, I know. What in Durins' name is with all these Hobbit stories? Well, what can I say? I-** _(Kili steals the keyboard, and glares of protest follow him from all sides of the room as he pushes the stack of books off the desks and sits, perched atop the wood. He then only promises to give back the keyboard if I get on with the story.)_ **Well, on with the story then... By the way, Dis and her husband are dead in this story. But don't think that ye is fooled, there's no angst, I promise. (I write, sending the Durin boys a look.) Well, I hope not. Also, if it isn't obvious, it's winter time. No, not Christmas tim- Okay, okay. I'll just let you read it for yourself. **

**ENJOY!**

Dwalin walks up to the door and knocks on it, stomping off sludge, snow and mud that's collected onto his boots and down into the mat bellow. The reply from within is a loud knock back.

"Kili, don't just stand there. Open it."

The heavy wood door opens to reveal a small child. The brunette tilts his head way back to peer up at the tall dwarf through bangs that have fallen into his eyes.

"Dwalin, thank Durin you're here." Thorin says coming to stand in the doorway. "I have to go and get Fili from down at the range. Lund was showing him a new throwing technique, but it's getting late. Could you wait here for my return?" Thorin asks, not really waiting for answer as he walks outside, pulling his cloak about his arms.

"Yes, yes." Dwalin says, wanting food more than companionship right now, so opting not to go with. With a quick nod Thorin hurries away, only to pause and turn back to call out, "Kili, behave yourself." Dwalin turns around to look at the lad, who's watching his uncle disappear down the road, then he turns big, brown eyes up at him.

Dwalin doesn't think much about this. How much could the lad be to handle?

The young dwarf smiles and walks out of the doorway.

"Well, lad, when's supper?" He says, coming into the hall.

The small dwarf doesn't answer as he fades away into a dark corner of the room. The brunette turns his head, the light catching his face. He shrugs and picks something up.

As Dwalin's removing his cloak, Kili moves over to the rug in front of the roaring fire and sets down paper and a few sticks of colored wax.

"Well, where's the kitchen?" Dwalin asks.

Kili lazily looks up and points in a general direction. Dwalin frowns at the lad, but walks down the hall to where the boy pointed. He soon finds himself standing in a pantry. "Has no one started something?" Dwalin calls over his shoulder looking around the kitchen. Kili suddenly darts out and around his legs over to fireplace where a big pot hangs. He grabs a spoon and dips it in. He pulls it out, blows some of the heat away, and sips it. He stands there for a moment with a indecisive look, then a big smile spreads across his face. Dwalin walks over and Kili hands him the spoon.

Dwalin eyes the lad, unsure, but takes a sip. "It's good." He says after a moment as he re-dips the spoon into the pot. "Bring me some bowls."

Kili does as he's told and brings the bowls over. Dwalin dips them up the stew and clears off a spot on the small table in the room.

"Where's the bread?" Dwalin asks after a moment.

Kili gets up and walks over to the pantry. After a moment he returns, loaf in hand. Dwalin pulls out a small knife as Kili places the bread on the table allowing the older dwarf to cut the bread into two even pieces. Without thinking about it, Dwalin leaves the knife on the table. They eat in silence and Dwalin wonders at this. He prefers the quiet, though, so he doesn't mention it. If the lad wants to be mute, he can be.

Kili pushes his bowl away first and sits back resting his hands on a full stomach with a 'woah, I'm_ stuffed_' look on his face and Dwalin frowns at the lad a second time. Kili then lets out a burp and the tall dwarf finds himself smiling at the little rascal. He devilishly smiles back.

Kili get's up from the table as Dwalin's finishing and leaves the room. Dwalin gets up too, and goes to put away his knife; but it's no where to be seen. He glances all about the table, even picking up a few random items in the process but it's just simply not there. "Hey lad, where's my knife that was sitting here?"

Sensing something was amiss when he gets no responds Dwalin quickly exits the room.

**TO BE CARRIED ON...**

**Authoress Note: ~Oooooohhhh, Living on a prayer!~ Huh, what? Done already? Was I singing again? All well. So, for the sake of H.M. please leave a review. You see he loves reading them and he has such a nice voice and he's been so patient and kind to the Durin brothers even thou his story was before any of theirs..**.. **so please to help cheer the poor Captain up, leave a review. **


End file.
